jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Horn
Keith Horn is a composer from Los Angeles, CA known for his work on "The 7D", "Jake and the Never Land Pirates","Jake's Buccaneer Blast" and "Descendants:Wicked World". Bio Keith's love of music began with plunking out Mozart and Van Halen on his family's keyboard, while "learning to work" the saxophone in the school band. Upon seeing the famous "Johnny B. Goode" scene in "Back to the Future", Keith wanted to be a guitar player. He holds a bachelor's in Music Composition and Percussion Performance from Western Michigan University and a Master's in Film Scoring from UNC School of the Arts. In 2002 Keith started his career as a composer for TV commercials in Chicago. His music has been featured in over 50 TV commercials including Acura, McDonald's, Honda, Lexus, and Visa. This eventually led him to pursue a career composing for television in Los Angeles in 2005. His music has been featured in over 400 TV shows including Wipeout, Survivor, Hells' Kitchen, and American Chopper. In 2014 Keith was contacted by Disney Television Animation to score the animated series "The 7D" and "Jake and the Never Land Pirates". Jake's Buccaneer Blast *The Never Land Jungle Speedway (2015) *The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight (2015) *The Big Golden Tiki Treasue (2014) *Stormy Seas (2014) *The Treasure of Belch Mountain (2014) *The Golden Pirate Pyramid (2014) Season Three *Smee-erella! (2014) ... (co-composer) *Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword (2014) ... (co-composer) *Tick Tock Trap(2014) ... (co-composer) *Hideout…It's Hook! (2014) ... (co-composer) *Play It Again, Cubby! (2014) ... (co-composer) *Trading Treasures(2014) ... (co-composer) *Bucky's Treasure Hunt... (co-composer) *Cubby's Tall Tale (2014) ... (co-composer) *Hook's Treasure Nap (2014) ... (co-composer) *Princess Power! (2014) ... (co-composer) *Nanny Nell (2014) ... (co-composer) *Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn (2014) ... (co-composer) *Hook the Genie! (2014) ... (co-composer) *A Royal Misunderstanding (2014) ... (co-composer) *Pirate Pogo(2014) ... (co-composer) *The Sneaky Snook-Off(2014) ... (co-composer) *Sleeping Mermaid... (co-composer) *Battle for the Book (2014) ... (co-composer) *Mer-Matey Ahoy! (2014) ... (co-composer) *Pirate Pinball(2014) ... (co-composer) *ShiverJack(2014) ... (co-composer) *Treasure Tunnel Trouble(2014) ... (co-composer) *Grandpa Bones(2014) ... (co-composer) *The Arctic Pearl (2014) ... (co-composer) *Captain Scrooge (2014) ... (co-composer) *Captain Hookity-Hook! (2014) ... (co-composer) *Flight of the Feathers(2014) ... (co-composer) *Look Out...Never-Sharks! (2014) ... (co-composer) *The Monkey Pirate King (2014) ... (co-composer) *Jake's Awesome Surprise *Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n (2015) ... (co-composer) *Captain Frost (2015) ... (co-composer) *The Legendary Snow-Foot!(2015) ... (co-composer) *Stowaway Ghosts(2015) ... (co-composer) *Happy 1000th Birthday! (2015) ... (co-composer) *Dread the Evil Genie(2015) ... (co-composer) *Sandblast!(2015) ... (co-composer) *Tiki Maskerade Mystery(2015) ... (co-composer) *The Tale of Ratsputin(2015) ... (co-composer) *Captain Buzzard to the Rescue! (2015) ... (co-composer) *Croctastrophy!(2015) ... (co-composer) *The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) ... (co-composer) Season Four *Into the Heart of Coldness (2015) ... (co-composer) *The Remarkable Beardini! (2015) ... (co-composer) *Escape from Ghost Island (2015) ... (co-composer) *The Island of Doctor Undergear (2015) ... (co-composer) *Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh(2015) ... (co-composer) *The Golden Hook(2015) ... (co-composer) *Mystery of the Mighty Colossus(2015) ... (co-composer) *The Doubloon Monsoon (2015) ... (co-composer) *Shark Attack!(2015) ... (co-composer) *Captain Hook's Colossal Collision(2015) ... (co-composer) *Monkey Tiki Trouble(2015) ... (co-composer) *Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey (2015) ... (co-composer) *Captain Quixote (2015) ... (co-composer) *Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew(2015) ... (co-composer) *Phantoms of Never-Nether Land(2015) ... (co-composer) *Magical Mayhem!(2015) ... (co-composer) *The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon(2015) ... (co-composer) *Minotaur Mix-Up! (2016) ... (co-composer) *March Of The Lava Monsters(2015) ... (co-composer) *Beardini's Apprentice(2015) ... (co-composer) *Mummy First Mate(2015) ... (co-composer) *Pirate Fools Day!2015) ... (co-composer) *The Forbidden City(2015) ... (co-composer) *The Legion of Pirate Villains!(2015) ... (co-composer) Category:People Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Cast and Crew